Barney's All Aboard for Sharing VHS 1995
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anti-copy process. * Macrovision FBI Warning * Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning * International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in severe criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Crime Police Organization - Interpol - has expressed its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Barney Home Video Bumper * Please stay tuned following this presentation for previews of other Barney Home Videos. Opening Logos * Barney Home Video Opening Titles * "Barney and Friends" * "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" Songs * What I Want to Be * The Marching Song * Little Red Caboose * Have a Snack! * The Baby Bop Hop * Down by the Station * I've Been Working on the Railroad * I Love You Segments * Barney Says Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer, Sheryl Stamps Leach * Senior Producer: Jim Rowley * Producers: Jeff Gittle, Linda Houston, Martha Datema Lipscomb * Director: Bruce Deck * Writer: Mark S. Bernthal * Production Designer: Jess Nelson * Educational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko, Ph.D, Margie Larson, M.Ed. * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Lyricists/Composers: Stephen Bates Baltes, Lory Lazarus * Performance Director: Penny Wilson * Cast: ** Voice of Barney: Bob West ** Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner ** Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson ** Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers ** Voice of B.J.: Patty Wirtz ** B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks ** Shawn: John David Bennett, II ** Tosha: Hope Cervantes ** Stella the Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero ** Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen ** Kathy: Lauren King ** Juan: Michael Krost ** Carlos: Corey Lopez ** Min: Pia Manalo ** Kenneth: Nathan Regan ** Julie: Susannah Wetzel * Original Barney, Baby Bop and B.J. Costumes by: Irene Corey Design Associates * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" and "Barney and Friends" were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer. * Vocal Performances Enhanced with Help from Singleton Productions, Inc. * "I Love You" • Lyrics by: Lee Bernstein (BMI) * Special Thanks to the Children's Workshop • Plano, TX * "The Little Engine that Could" by Watty Piper, Illustrated by George and Doris Hauman. "The Little Engine that Could" and "I Think I Can, I Think I Can" are trademarks of Platt and Munk Publishers and are used by permission. * For Connecticut Public Television Executives in Charge: Larry Rifkin, Sharon Blair * Produced by: The Lyons Group and Connecticut Public Television * Executive in Charge: Richard C. Leach * Barney and Friends • "Who's Who on the Choo-Choo?" * Copyright © 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P. Closing Logos * Connecticut Public Television Funding Credits * Corporation for Public Broadcasting * Viewers Like You * Chuck E. Cheese's * Mead-Johnson Closing Logos (cont.) * PBS Closing Previews * Barney Songs * Riding in Barney's Car